The Making and Breaking of his Lily Shrine
by D. Taggert
Summary: On the last day of James Potter's seventh year, he begins to take down his Lily Shrine in the corner of the 7th year’s dorm.
1. Chocolate Frog

Disclaimer: I don't own HP...I only own this idea

Summary: On the last day of James Potter's seventh year, he begins to take down his Lily Shrine in the corner of the 7th year's dorm.

* * *

James bounced out of bed on the last day of his last year at Hogwarts. This was the ending of his life as a child, although he had already turned 17, so technically he wasn't a child but metaphorically that sounded nice...

Anyway, back to the story. James had had his Lily Shrine from day one, after he saw Lily on the train to Hogwarts seven years ago. He had added things almost every week, and was planning on giving them all back to Lily...some day...in the future...soon...or maybe not so soon...probably later than he should have...never.

Sirius, Remus and Peter were all getting up, and after seeing James sit in front of his Lily shrine which took over half the dorm, Remus promptly dragged a half dressed Sirius and a fully dressed Peter out of the room.

"Moony! I'm getting dressed here." Sirius complained, not liking the fact that he was being dragged away from his hairbrushes.

"James is taking down his Lily Shrine you moron! He needs space." Remus replied.

"But I need clothes!!!! CLOOOOTHES!" Sirius yelled, and then seeing how all the girls in the common room were eyeing him, "never mind that Moony, I'm just going to go...chat...with some...lady friends...over there." Sirius ran off, and Remus went to breakfast, leaving Peter to stare at his feet and sit down, going back to sleep.

L!LY & JME$

James pulled over his trunk, and turned unlocked the third lock. This compartment was full of shelves with glass windows, specially ordered for this purpose. He was going to put everything on the shelves, complete with names tags of what the item was, where he had gotten/stolen it and when.

Item #1. A chocolate frog card of Albus Dumbledore. Found on Hogwarts Train. First year, going to Hogwarts.

Ahh yes, the first thing he had ever gotten from Lily...

_James walked down the train to the bathroom, when he saw a red headed girl exit the compartment in front of him. She was holding a stack of chocolate frog cards, and some money, so he presumed that she was off to find the candy lady. He passed by her, and entered the bathroom. However, when he came out, he saw a single, solitary card by the girl's bathroom door._

_James picked up the card, it had the initials L.E. on the back, right above Albus Dumbledore's empty picture frame. He looked up, and saw the red head girl, L.E. enter a compartment in front of him, where she was greeted by shouts of "Lily!" and "Chocolate!". Grinning, James pocketed the card, and thought, _Lily...Lily what?_, oh well, he would just get her last name at the sorting._

This ordinary chocolate frog card represented his first time seeing Lily, the first time he heard her name, the first time he found out she collected chocolate frog cards, the first time he saw she liked chocolate...

James placed the chocolate frog card on a glass stand on the center of the room in his trunk. He pointed his wand at the golden plaque in front of the stand, and engraved the items name, and where and when he had gotten it.

_One down_, he thought to himself, looking at his Lily Shrine, _so many more to go. _

_

* * *

_

Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it! I need suggestions of items, so if you review with that, I'll mention your name at the beginning of the chapter with the item in it!


	2. Potions Test

Item #2: An old potions test

* * *

"Good job everyone! Most of you did very well on your first potions test. However, only one of you, Miss Evans, recieved an O." Professor Slughorn beamed at her, "Congratulations Miss Evans."

James watched as Lily was congratulated by her friends, and glared at all the Slytherins who were sneering at Lily. As Professor Slughorn passed out the papers, he saw Lily take hers, and put it in her bag.

"Nice job Mr. Potter, just like your father in potions. Charles is a brilliant wizard." Professor Slughorn said, "Why don't you come to my Slug Club meeting, and while you're at it, inform Miss Evans she's invited as well." James nodded, and looked at his grade, an A. _Oh well, at least it's not a P_.

"Whatcha get James? I got an A, you?" Sirius asked from the seat next to him.

"An A too." Sirius grinned back, and screamed "LUNCH!" as the bell rang.

James quickly packed away his notebook, and ran over to Lily. "Hey, Lily, Slughorn said to tell you there's a Slug Club meeting tonight."

"Ok, thanks." Lily slung her bag over her shoulder, nearly whacking James in the face, and left with her friends.

James stood there, gazing after her, until he saw a piece of parchment under the desk. Bending down, he picked it up. _Lily's test paper_. He knew he should give it back to her, he knew he should run after her, but he didn't. He carefully smoothed our the parchment, rolled it up, and stuck it in his bag. He'd put it in his trunk, his second item of Lily.

* * *

Idea from: Kitty East 


End file.
